


Surrender Sanity

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor marks Steve's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13881972914/steve-still-cant-believe-that-hes-doing-this).

Steve still can’t believe that he’s doing this, even as he feels Thor’s mouth latch onto his neck. He closes his eyes, a low groan rumbling from his chest, when Thor chuckles against his skin and then begins to suck. Thor’s hand is braced against the other side of his neck and the careful position of his thumb beneath his jaw stops Steve from being able to move his head at all. He’s trapped even if he isn’t helpless, and all he can do is surrender to the sensations Thor is sending through him.

He parts his legs willingly as Thor’s free hand travels down his torso and grasps hold of his stiff cock. Tilting his hips up into Thor’s hold, Steve gives another groan - he’s never felt the touch of anyone’s hand but his own, but Thor’s grip is absolutely perfect. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before.

Even as Thor’s hand begins to work him, his mouth doesn’t move from Steve’s neck. It aches along with the clench of his teeth, but Steve doesn’t tell him to back off - he doesn’t even want to. With the slow friction from Thor’s hand, he thinks he’d let Thor do whatever he wanted just to make sure it continues.

Thor pulls back when Steve is starting to forget how to breathe. His eyes are a brilliant shade of blue when he looks down at Steve with a satisfied smile, his gaze lingering at the red mark he has no doubt left on Steve’s neck.

“Midgardian warriors are far more attractive than I had previously realised,” Thor says. He leans back down, his hand continuing to linger against Steve’s neck, but this time he kisses his mouth, forcing Steve’s lips open with his will alone and plunging his tongue inside.

Steve starts to lose his mind, shuddering apart, his body trembling and aching with need. His muscles flex and he draws Thor closer to him, his fingers scrambling against Thor’s golden skin - needing more contact, more bare skin on skin, more of everything that Thor offers. He’ll take anything that he can get, thrusting up into Thor’s hand, panting against his kiss for desperate, heated air.


End file.
